Hero
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Side History de Inominável. Os sentimentos de Saga em mais um banho de sangue.


Disclamer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. A música é Hero de Mariah Carey

Comentários da Autora: Um presente com carinho para Shiryuforever94 por tudo e por nada. Para presentear amigos não é preciso nada além da vontade de fazê-lo. Querida, espero que goste.

* * *

Apenas uma das batalhas de Saga, nada mais, nada menos.

-------- X -------

Hero

Saga olhava para todos os lados e só via sangue e morte. Não fora a sua primeira batalha, mas fora sem dúvida a mais sangrenta. Não sabia se seria capaz de suportar a dor de ver a todos que amava perecerem como insetos. Recordou-se dos pais, pelo menos das palavras carinhosas que dedicavam a si e a Kanon. Suas faces já viraram brumas, mas o amor latente estava ali. Eles o ensinaram muito no pouco tempo de convivência. E a principal lição fora sobreviver e proteger. Eles morreram para que o irmão e ele próprio pudessem seguir em frente ter uma chance.

_There's a hero, if you look inside your heart.  
You don't have to be afraid of what you are.  
There's an answer, if you reach into your soul,  
And the sorrow that you know will melt away._

Sentiu um frio funesto arrepiar a espinha enquanto reconhecia os corpos retorcidos e recordava da camaradagem com muitos que ali jaziam. Procurava vestígios de vida, de esperança. Uma voz. Um sussurro distante. Alguém, em algum lugar precisava dele. Já não tinha mais forças. Era apenas um garoto. Um adolescente no meio da tempestade. Sozinho.

Respirou fundo. O cheiro apodrecido da morte preencheu os seus pulmões, mas por incrível que pudesse parecer ele não provocava asco. Fazia com que tivesse a certeza da importância da vida. Aguçava os sentidos. Mais uma vez o sussurro trazido pelo vento. Não conseguia distinguir nada naquele turbilhão de dor.

_And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive.  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth, that a hero lives in you._

Ouviu o seu nome, cada vez mais claro e sentiu dor. Como se uma bomba o tivesse transformado em cacos. Olhou-se novamente. Apalpou seu próprio corpo a guisa de se certificar que estava inteiro. De onde vinha aquela dor aguda? Como uma punhalada no próprio coração, na própria carne? Continuou a caminhar em círculos. Passos vazios em direção ao nada, como ele mesmo se sentia, perdido em busca de uma quimera.

Sentia-se sozinho, em migalhas, mas precisava de força. Sentia falta do irmão. Tinha a certeza de em breve reencontrá-lo. Agradecia aos Deuses por ele não estar ali.

- Saga!

Não poderia ser possível! Kanon não estava ali. Tinha a convicção disso! Verificara inúmeras vezes os soldados presentes. Será que fora enganado? Por que, se ele estava ali, não permitiram que ficassem juntos? Malditos!

Deixou que seus sentidos o guiassem em direção a voz. A sua voz, mas que não fora emitida por seus lábios. Em meio a muitos homens, cabelos negros, longos, espalhados pelo chão. Desespero. Correu. Não se importava mais sobre o que pisava, precisava chegar e ter a certeza de ser apenas uma alucinação causada pelo medo. Mas estava errado. Não existia esperança na guerra. Vira a si mesmo, como um espelho maldito, estendido no chão.

- KANON!!!! NÃOOOOOOO!!!!

Ajoelhou-se e o acolheu em seus braços. Precisava de forças, precisava salvá-lo. Nunca fora um herói, mas precisava sê-lo agora.

- Respire, sobreviva! Eu vou nos tirar daqui!

Levantou-se consigo e suas dores materializados no irmão em seus braços. Correu sustentando o fardo ensangüentado como se não fosse mais que uma pluma. Correu como se fugisse de todos os demônios dos três mundos.

_It's a long road, when you face the world alone.  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold.  
You can find love, if you search within yourself,  
And the emptiness you felt will disappear._

Não encontrou nada nem ninguém. Parecia um fantasma naquele inferno. Invisível e só. O que poderia fazer? Era apenas um soldado. Não! Não era apenas um soldado, era Saga. Era O Sobrevivente. Não estava sozinho. Nunca estivera e não ficaria. Deitou o irmão em algum lugar. Respirou mais uma vez. Sentiu a esperança florescer como uma fonte no deserto seco. Procurou. Cerziu. Amparou. Lágrimas, dor e sangue. Mas do que era feita a vida senão dessas três coisas? Amor. Coragem. Esperança. Foi a resposta mais sincera que encontrou no seu íntimo e permitiu-se, pela primeira vez, a sombra de um sorriso amargo.

_Lord knows, dreams are hard to follow.  
But don__'t let anyone, tear them away.  
Hold on, there will be tomorrow.  
__In time, you'll find the way._

A noite seguiu fria e macabra, mas ele não via nada além de seu próprio corpo de sua outra metade ali, adormecida em seu colo. O som cadenciado da respiração do gêmeo era como um sopro de vida em sua própria alma. Ainda estava confuso, ainda sentia o medo, a dor, a solidão, o abandono, o desespero. Entretanto, estar ali e salvar a seu irmão foi como salvar a si mesmo e encontrar, dentro de si a verdadeira razão para não ver o terror.

_That a hero lives in... you  
That a hero lives in... you_


End file.
